


В центре внимания

by AgentRamm



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRamm/pseuds/AgentRamm
Summary: Небольшие драбблы где в центре внимания будет Бамблби.





	1. Зарисовка 1

      После очередной тирады Бамблби Старскрим устало закрывает оптику и пытается успокоиться. Этот экс-разведчик делает все, чтобы вывести его из себя. И надо признаться у него это хорошо получается. Он оборачивается и внимательно смотрит на доверенного бота Прайма. На его удивление Бамблби не отворачивается от него, а продолжает смотреть на него с каким-то вызовом и… превосходством? Сикер ухмыляется и медленно подходит к автоботу не сводя с него взгляда. Он видит, как каждым его шагом Бамблби напрягается сильнее и это не может его не радовать. Старскрим останавливается рядом с ним и берет его за подбородок. И даже в таком положении этот наглый автобот умудряется смотреть на него с превосходством. Сикер ухмыляется ему, а затем его взгляд опускается к его губам. Он как бы невзначай проводит пальцем по его нижней губе от чего Бамблби слегка вздрагивает, но отстраниться от него не пытается. Десептикон несколько кликов задумчиво ласкает фейсплейт автобота, а затем, лишь на мгновение посмотрев в окуляры бота, наклоняется и целует его. Спустя несколько кликов Би выходит из ступора и пытается отстраниться от сикера, но манипуляторы Старскрима не дают ему это сделать. Больше попыток вырваться автобот не принимал. Через некоторое время сикер разрывает поцелуй и слегка отстраняется от Бамблби. Наверное таким смущенным и растерянным он видит его впервые.  
— Надо же, — прошептал сикер, -помогло, ты замолчал.  
      Би на миг удивленно сморит на него в ответ, а затем отводит взгляд в сторону и ругается, чем вызывает тихий смех у десептикона. Старскрим окончательно отстраняется от автобота и возвращается к своим сканерам. Почти дойдя до них он оборачивается и изучающе смотрит на экс-разведчика. Во время войны этому желтому недоразумению приписывали много качеств: быстрый, умный, хитрый и невероятно везучий. И это лишь малая часть из того, что он о нем слышал. И самое неприятное заключалось в том, что он был вынужден с этим согласиться. Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд Би поворачивается в сторону аэрокомандера. Сикер в очередной раз ухмыляется ему и проводит глосой по своей верхней губе от чего автобот еще больше смущается и поспешно отворачивается. А еще зачастую Старскрим слышал от своих соратников, что они были бы не против обкатать этот желтый маслкар. Ну что ж, пока в комнате повисла долгожданная тишина, он постарается найти своих миниконов, но затем он обязательно проверит насколько фантазии десептиконов соответствуют реальности.


	2. Зарисовка 2

Тандеркрекер уже несколько бримов наблюдает за тем, как желтый автобот ходит по кварте, нелицеприятно отзывается о политиках Кибертрона и подкрепляет свои слова широкими жестами. Он, конечно же, несколько раз видел Бамблби в таком состоянии. И он прекрасно знает, что для того, что бы довести его до такого состояния нужно сильно постараться.  
— Успокойся, Би.  
Автобот в тот же миг замер на месте и посмотрел на него так, словно он сморозил величайшую глупость.  
— Нет, ну ты представляешь?  
И снова все по новой. Тиси несколько кликов смотрит на желтого, а затем хватает его за манипулятор и притягивает к себе. Бот хотел было начать возмущаться, но быстро разнежился под ласками сикера.  
— Тебе нужно успокоиться, Би, — прошептал джет, покрывая легкими поцелуями фейсплейт бота, — завтра ты и Старскрим подумаете над тем, как их переубедить. Но сейчас тебе нужно расслабиться.


	3. Зарисовка 3

Каждый раз Тандеркрекер убеждает себя, что это глупо и очень опасно. Что в любой момент любая из сторон может догадаться об этих тайных встречах и тогда не избежать проблем ни ему, ни его незатейливому любовнику. Но почему-то прекратить это они уже не могут. Подлетая к очередному месту встречи десептикон видит как автоботский разведчик уже ждет его и немного нервно озирается по сторонам. Сикер ухмыляется и приземляется неподалеку. Он не спеша подходит к автоботу со спины и прижимает его к себе. Би лишь на миг напрягается, но затем расслабляется.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это все глупо, Бамблби, - едва слышно он шепчет ему на аудиосенсер, - глупо и смертельно опасно.  
\- Знаю, - отвечает бот и поворачивается к нему лицом, - но почему-то ради этих встреч я готов рисковать.


	4. Зарисовка 4

Через несколько часов рассвет и ему нужно уходить, но он не хочет этого. С каждой новой встречей Би все сильнее хочет остаться с ним здесь навсегда и это его пугает. Пугает, что в следующий раз не сможет справиться со своими чувствами к этому сикеру и бросит все ради чего он так долго боролся. С самого начала Бамблби знал, что частые встречи с бывшим врагом до добра не доведут, но все равно продолжал рыть себе яму в которую с удовольствием упал. Би не может толком вспомнить с чего это у них началось. Вот они вроде беседуют о чем-то нейтральном, несколько случайных прикосновений и вот он уже лежит под сикером и поцелуями требует от него большего. И бот отлично помнит, как неловко себя чувствовал утром следующего дня. Он думал, что произошедшие в ту ночь было случайностью, но последующие встречи доказали, что это не так. Бамблби еще раз сверился со временем. Если он хочет избежать больших проблем, то ему следует уходить сейчас. И от этих мыслей искра юного бота до боли сжимается. Но собрав оставшуюся силу воли в кулак он оставляет на губах спящего сикера легкий поцелуй и, спрыгнув с дивана, как можно тише направился к выходу.   
\- Уже уходишь?  
Неожиданный вопрос заставил автобота вздрогнуть и замереть на месте.   
\- Мне нужно вернуться на базу до рассвета, что бы избежать лишних расспросов.  
\- Попозже я мог бы подкинуть тебя, если, конечно, ты сам этого хочешь.  
Несколько секунд Би задумчиво стоит у выхода, а затем разворачивается и со смущенной улыбкой возвращается к дивану.  
\- Ну раз ты обещаешь меня потом подбросить до базы.  
\- Только не привыкай к этому, автобот, -прошептал сикер, оставляя место для бота.


	5. Зарисовка 5

\- Ненавижу! - едва различимо прорычал Старскрим.   
Скайварп удивленного на него посмотрел, а потом повернулся в ту сторону, в которую уставился аэрокомандер и, увидев причину резкого падения настроения, ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не испепели их своим взглядом, Скример.  
Сикер на него зло посмотрел и, рявкнув что-то похожее на "скоро вернусь", вышел из-за столика. Скайварп проводил взглядом своего ведущего и снова посмотрел на сладкую парочку. В последнее время между Тиси и Старскримом развязалась настоящая война за Бамблби. И стоит признаться ему нравилось смотреть на заигрывания одного сикера, ревность другого и на желтого бота, который из-за всех сил пытается не замечать флирта Скрима и успокоить Тандера. Но чем дольше продолжалось это противостояние, тем больше ему самому хотелось выяснить, что же такого особенного в этом парне. Отпив немного из своего бокала он замечает как Тандеркрекер наклоняется над Би и что-то тому говорит. Бот на миг замирает, а затем согласно кивает и синий сикер покидает его. Скайварп коварно улыбается - а вот и шанс. Пьяное состояние Би, полумрак помещения и похожая конфигурация корпусов сыграют ему на руку. Но сколько у него есть времени? Несколько кликов? Бримов? Хотя это особо неважно. Скайварп встает и стремительно подходит к Бамблби.


	6. Зарисовка 6

Сегодня ночью звезды кажутся особенно яркими, ветер слишком нежным и может именно поэтому он как никогда откровенен с бывшим десептиконом.   
\- Знаешь, я всегда восхищался таким ботом как Оптимус Прайм. Всегда хотел быть похожим на него, - дверцы Бамблби слегка дрогнули, - но как бы я не старался у меня все идет наперекосяк. Я не он.   
Тандеркрекер отвернулся от него. Что он от него ждет? Слов поддержки? Но он их не получит, так как он на самом деле считает Би плохим лидером. Он, конечно, правильный и умный, но не наделен лидерскими качествами которые есть у Прайма. Он взял на себя слишком большую ответственность, с которой толком не может справиться. Автоботы не пойдут за ним как бы он не старался. И он знает, что Бамблби это прекрасно понимает, но почему-то все равно пытается строить из себя того кем он не является.   
\- Может в следующий раз ты придешь просто так, а не с очередной просьбой или проблемой?  
Он чувствует как Би на него удивленно смотрит и это заставляет чувствовать его неловко. Сикер уже начинает жалеть о том, что вообще это предложил.   
\- Почему бы и нет? - усмехнулся бот, - я не против посмотреть несколько хороших фильмов. Хотя я не буду против если мы займемся чем-нибудь другим.  
Тандеркрекер удивленно посмотрел на Би. Юный автобот смотрел на него в ответ с озорством в окулярах.


	7. Зарисовка 7

Бамблби и возмутиться не успел как оказался прижат сикером к стене и его губы накрыли его в требовательном поцелуе.  
\- Тиси, какого черта? - автобот попытался отпихнуть от себя истребитель, - по этому коридору могут пройти в любой момент.  
\- Здесь ходят редко и если ты прекратишь так громко возмущаться, то навряд ли нас здесь обнаружат,- Тандеркрекер хмыкнул, его руки опустились вниз и сжали бедра Бамблби, - и с каких это пор ты стал бояться, что нас могут застукать? Ты мне казался рискованным парнем, Би.  
\- В любом случае я сейчас не могу,- бот уже толком не понимал пытается ли он остановить себя или все же экс-кона, - мне нужно занести отчет Проулу, а он и так его уже ждет несколько часов.   
\- Ничего страшно, - Тандеркрекер приподнял автобота и тот обернул свои ноги вокруг талии сикера, - подождет еще.


	8. Зарисовка 8

\- Знаешь, я всегда мечтал посмотреть на мир с высоты, - бот мечтательно улыбнулся, - увидеть его глазами джета.  
\- Неужели до сих пор никто не исполнил твое маленькое желание?  
\- До войны у меня не было хорошо знакомых летунов, во время было как-то не до этого, а сейчас просить кого-то особо не хочу так как я боюсь, что они могут воспринять это как приказ.  
Несколько кликов Тандеркрекер смотрит на юного бота, а затем встает и протягивает ему свой манипулятор. Би приподнимается и удивленно смотрит то на протянутую руку, то на ее обладателя.  
\- Мне казалось, что ты хочешь увидеть мир джета. Так что давай побыстрее, автобот, пока я не передумал.  
Поколебавшись мгновение Бамблби все же кладет свою ладонь в его и тут же он оказывается прижат к корпусу самолета и они взлетают в небо. От необычных ощущений бот прижимается к летуну сильнее, чем вызывает у того легкую усмешку.  
\- Не бойся, не сброшу.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.  
Как бы это не было удивительно, но обещание Тандера действует на юного лидера и тот больше не пытается слиться с ним корпусами. Через несколько бримов сикер останавливается.  
\- Вау, отсюда и правда выглядит все по другому. Это непередаваемая красота. Теперь я убежден в том, что колесники многое теряют не видя всего этого.  
\- Да, красиво. Но эта красота холодна и жестока. И это особенно ощущается когда ты один.  
\- Ты скучаешь по ним?  
\- Они пытались убить меня, Би.   
\- Но это не означает, что ты не можешь по ним соскучиться. Слишком многое вас связывает.  
Тандеркрекер несколько кликов внимательно смотрит на бота, а затем отворачивается.  
\- Может ты и прав. Мне без них очень одиноко.  
Бамблби нежно берет его за фейсплейт и поворачивает к себе лицом.  
\- Эй, ну теперь ты не одинок.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.  
Расстояние между их лицами минимальное и сикер сам наклоняется к нему. На миг юный лидер оторопел, но в следующий миг отвечает на поцелуй. Много раз Тандеркрекеру давали обещания и почти всегда он обжигался. Но сейчас, паря в небе с бывшим идейным врагом, ему так хотелось верить.


	9. Зарисовка 9

Бамблби,  
Я знаю, что это выглядит глупо и не нужно переубеждать меня в обратном. Поверь мне, я знаю это лучше тебя. Я никогда не думал, что буду скрываться на какой-то чужой планете и писать письмо колеснику. Однако если я буду воспринимать тебя как друга, то вполне возможно, что мне будет проще выразить свои мысли. О Праймас! Как я до такого дошел?  
Начнем с того, что я был сконструирован еще до войны как превосходная боевая единица. Наш модельный ряд до сих пор пользуется спросом, но многие сикеры не уверены, что хотят участвовать в боевых действиях. И во времена разгара конфликта они предпочли остаться в стороне и с осуждением смотрели на тех кто вступал в ряды Мегатрона. И сейчас, находясь почти в абсолютном одиночестве, я понимаю, что они были правы. Десептиконы это превосходные солдаты. Большинство из них безжалостны и могут уничтожать целые миры если те отказываются им подчиняться. И со временем я стал сомневаться в правоте наших действий. И знаешь, чем дольше я нахожусь на Земле, тем больше я убеждаюсь в том, что мы были неправы. Культура этой планеты меня тронула... До этого у меня не было такого длительного контакта с инопланетными цивилизациями. Здесь у любого даже самого крошечного создания есть свои чувства и свои жизненные цели. И теперь мне становится плохо от осознания того, что мы уничтожили очень много миров на которых была своя жизнь, своя культура, свои чувства. Я осознал, что мои руки по локоть в крови, что очень много невинных созданий погибло от моего оружия. Возможно я стал слишком мягкий, слишком сентиментальным. Ну что ж, пусть так. Но до я этого я даже и не думал, что захочу сблизиться с автоботом, но знакомство с тобой это изменило. И самое главное заключается в том, что ты отличаешься от них. Ты это ты, Би.  
Не знаю помнишь ли ты как мы с тобой впервые встретились. Волей судьбы наши миссии пересеклись и ты ценой собственной жизни решил защитить крошечное, живое существо с другой планеты. И я думаю, что именно в тот момент между нами образовалась незримая связь, которая, я надеюсь на это, сохранилась до сих пор. И я был удивлен когда мы встретились уже на Земле и ты ничуть не изменился. Война ломает много жизней и судеб, но она не смогла сломить тебя. Может во время таких вот случайных встреч я стал понимать, что ты значишь для меня больше чем мне хотелось.  
И мне нелегко теперь осознавать, что ты сейчас находишься на Кибертроне. Но я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты все же посетишь Землю и мы встретимся снова. Возможно мы с тобой выпьем и поговорим о том, что произошло с нами за эти несколько лет. Словно старые, добрые друзья. Знаешь, у меня никогда не было друзей из другого класса. Только сикеры, но я хочу попробовать это с тобой. И я надеюсь, что из этого что-то выйдет.  
С уважением,   
Тандеркрекер.


	10. Зарисовка 10

Мужчина невольно закрывает глаза и отрывается от написания очередного сценария, когда знакомые руки обнимают его со спины.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Он чувствует как блондин усмехается и отрицательно машет головой.  
\- В любом случае мне кажется, что это неудачная идея.  
\- Почему? Тебе неприятно?  
\- Я этого не говорил.  
\- Мешаю работать?  
\- В самую точку.  
\- А если я немного расслабляю хватку?  
\- Это не поможет.   
Тандеркрекер принимает попытку отстраниться от юноши, но тот прижимается к нему только сильнее.   
\- Ладно-ладно, я понял - тяжело вздыхает брюнет, - только перестань царапаться!  
\- Хорошо.  
\- И если кто-то сюда войдет, то ты сразу же меня отпускаешь.  
\- Конечно же.  
\- И просьба руки так сильно не распускать!  
\- Даже когда мы одни?  
\- По крайней мере не сейчас.  
\- Ладно.  
Получив последний утвердительный ответ он сразу же вернулся к работе. Теперь осталось дело за малым. Просто стараться из-за всех сил не замечать теплое дыхание за спиной и не обращать внимание на пальцы, которые едва прикасаясь к нему вырисовывают невидимые узоры.


	11. Зарисовка 11

Тандеркрекер просыпается от тихого стона и видит как по лицевой Бамблби стекают капли конденсата. У бота опять кошмар и сикер притягивает его к себе. Он не знает, что тому снится. Да и сам колесник никогда не стремился делиться с ним своими ночными сновидениями. Утром они будут вести себя так будто ночью ничего и не было. Он снова будет задумчивый джетом, а его партнер жизнерадостным экс-разведчиком. Это словно их негласное правило. Но это будет только утром, а сейчас он успокаивающе ласкает его дрожащий корпус и тихо шепчет, что все хорошо.


End file.
